


Dexterity

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Finger kink, Fingerfucking, Hand Kink, Light Praise Kink, Masturbation, Open Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, but there is a plot, frank castle is a smug bastard, if you look very closely, ligh dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You're having some quality time on your own when Frank pays you an unexpected visit.





	Dexterity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of watching the second season of The Punisher and came up with this story. I've had a vague idea in my head for months now and I'm glad I finally sat down to write it down to get all those random thoughts together.  
> This is my second fanfiction and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I've tried to be as careful as possible with looking for errors but after reading it more than ten times from start to finish, I might still have missed something. Let me know if you see anything.

Ever since meeting Frank Castle, you’ve been obsessed with his hands. You know they have killed numerous people and could do cruel things to the ones deserving it, but you also know how kind and gentle they can be. When he would come to your shop as Pete, you’d seen how he would talk to one of your employee’s kid, who has always had a short fuse. He’d put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and manage to calm him down. And those times when he handled fragile elements of your ice cream maker while repairing it with those deft hands. Yeah, you really have a thing for them and the guy himself.

The first time you met him, you met Pete Castiglione, the construction worker who came into your Café for the first time. You had followed the whole Punisher debacle on TV and were very intrigued by the man’s story. But even though you thought Pete looked familiar, it took a few weeks of him coming in every two or three days and helping you out with an electrical problem, to realize who actually was under all this wild hair and beard. That was the first time you had come into contact with his hands too. He had just taken off his baseball cap and looked at you to ask where the problem was. He’d stood so close to you and something in his expression made it click and you just breathed out “ _ Frank Castle”  _ in stunned realization _.  _ Next second, he had you by your throat and against the opposite wall asking who sent you. You had been so startled that you just started laughing at the absurdity that  _ you  _ could actually hurt  _ him _ . Okay, so maybe not really laughed as much as choked as he had had his fingers squeezing rather hard around your windpipe. But you managed to wheeze out your thoughts and he released you enough for you to tell him why and how you had recognized him. He deemed you trustworthy enough apparently because he let go of you and apologized for overreacting. And you had promised him you would never tell anyone about him.

As weeks past and he still came by your Café, you managed to build a kind of close friendly relationship. But after a while, you noticed he came by less and less until he stopped coming altogether and you started to worry. Finally, the day everyone found out Frank Castle was still alive on TV; he came to your shop when you were closing. You had been even more scared for him since the news and beyond relieved to see him unscathed. You had been touched to learn that he wanted to make sure no one had found out that you know about him and come to hurt you to get to him and also to tell you he would have to lie low for a while. You suggested that he should just come to your place and hide there. He had declined, too concerned with what could happen to you. Still, as you accepted his unease, you told him he could come to yours whenever he needed to, no matter the time of the day or night and gave him your address. You had never been more glad because weeks later, he had come to hide for the night and had done so until the whole thing with Billy Russo was over.

Nowadays, he still shows up every now and then, mostly nights because he has some  _ business _ to take care of, or just to say hi sometimes and grab a drink and chat. You enjoy his company  _ a lot _ . Okay, more than a lot. You’ve had a thing for the Punisher even before meeting him but since knowing the man himself, you just couldn’t help being attracted to Frank and his beautiful large hands and agile fingers. Among other things. You don't know where he stands with romantic or even only physical relationships, considering his past but you do kind of flirt with one another. And you do think that Frank likes you a lot, otherwise he wouldn’t come to see you, you guess. But even if you want him, badly, you feel it’s more like banter to him and nothing more.

Anyway, that certainly doesn’t stop you from dreaming and fantasizing about him and the filthy things you’d love him to do to you or you to him. So this is where you’re at right now. You’re lying on your bed, the sheets tangled around your legs, one hand inside your sleeping shorts. Your pants are coming hard and fast. You’ve been teasing yourself for what feels like an hour, fingers alternating between circling your clit languidly and pushing three deep into you to mimic the size of two of  _ his _ . Getting yourself closer and closer to one spectacular orgasm. You’ve got your eyes closed, face flushed, bottom lip between your teeth and middle finger rubbing faster and faster over your slippery clit, harsh breaths coming always faster and faster while you picture Frank spreading you wide with his fingers and whispering dirty nothings into your ear. You’re just there, on the brink, ready to fall, when there’s a resounding knock at your door. You yelp in surprise and flinch so hard you nearly hit yourself with how fast you remove your hand from between your legs. You’re trying to get back your bearings, your body still trembling from being so high strung for so long and not getting what it wants when there is another knock. You groan in frustration and get up on wobbly legs to go check who wants to see you so badly at that time of night. You look through the peephole and gasp when you see Frank’s face. He was only here last week and he usually shows up only once a month at best, so you’re completely thrown when you open your door to the smirking man.

“Hey, Sweetheart” he greets in his signature gruff and deep voice, upper body pressed lazily against the door jamb. He’s looking calm and carrying no signs of a recent fight. So this is not an emergency call. Good. He’s wearing dark jeans and a charcoal henley with his usual combat boots and has that three day stubble going on. He just looks mouthwatering and you valiantly try not to let anything show on your face. “I was in the neighborhood visiting Curtis and thought I could come check up on you too. Sorry it’s so late...” He continues, confirming your earlier thoughts about there not being any immediate danger.

“You’ve come by way later Frank” you remind him with a snort and motion for him to follow you inside. You notice your voice is coming out a bit strained and you hope he doesn’t see how your knees are still shaking after the near orgasm and the effect his unexpected presence has on you. But of course he picks up on it instantly.

“You’re okay there?” he asks as he follows you into your kitchen.

You groan inside, of course he did, but you try to play it off. 

“What? Of course I’m okay…” you hate how your laugh sounds off. You’re better at this usually. 

“Yeah?” he says, coming to stand just before you to give you a once over. “Because you’re all flushed and breathing kinda hard.” He even lifts one hand up to feel your temperature but you dodge him and turn to your sink, reaching for one cupboard to get two coffee mugs out. Anything to avoid him seeing you blush even more. 

“I’m fine Frank don’t worry…Coffee?” you desperately hope he’s going to let it go. You need to put yourself back together and slow your breathing.

“Can never refuse your coffee” 

You breath a small sigh of relief as he seems to accept your answer and smile at how fond he sounds of your coffee making skills. You’re about to reach for the coffee beans when he says:

“Seriously though, am  _ I  _ making you this nervous or what's going on?” 

You put your hands back down and groan in defeat, hanging your head. 

“Could you just let it go Frank?  _ Please _ ?”

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and you don’t turn around to look at him, waiting.

“Did I interrupt something?” he finally says, amusement clear in his voice. Damn him and his damn perceptiveness. 

You hide your face in your hands and whimper in embarrassment. 

“Oh God, just shut up, Frank!” your voice is muffled by your hands and he barks out a laugh. You lower your hands again. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Sweetheart, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” he tells you gently, though you can tell he’s still grinning, the bastard. 

“Yes well,…” you still refuse to turn around even though you can hear him move closer behind you.

“You could always show me, you know” he says and even though the words hit you to the core because the thought alone sends a new wave of deep arousal through you, you can’t place his tone. So you do the only thing that comes to mind and gasp and turn around to back slap him in the chest and play into the joke. 

“Oh fuck you, asshole!”

You meet his eyes and there’s something there, lying just under the teasing glint. You suck in a breath, holding it in while your heart beats a nervous tattoo against your rib cage. 

“Or... I could help of course” he finally says, voice low, after what feels like minutes and not seconds, his piercing eyes never leaving yours. 

You just stare at him, still barely daring to breath. The idea of him  _ helping you out _ nearly sending you to your knees. And then, you finally exhale in a snort ( _ come on, he doesn’t mean it _ ) and go back to facing the counter, taking the coffee beans out of the cupboard. “Yeah, right,... so let’s get back to that coffee, yeah?” Bonus points for sounding offhand.

You hear him taking another step and then see his hands coming to rest on the counter, one on each side of you, effectively caging you in. His voice is a rough whisper against your left ear, making you gasp. “Is that a no?” 

Your hands, now inches apart from Frank’s, are gripping the marble beneath them, hard. You close your eyes and swallow. 

“Don’t play games with me, Frank” your voice goes deeper and colder in warning. You might not expect anything romantically wise from him, but you won’t be made a fool of. 

“‘m not playing, babygirl” and to confirm his words, he glides his nose along your nape and bites you lightly on the juncture between neck and shoulder. 

You moan, all need. That nickname! He hasn't used it for you before but it just does something to you.  _ Baby  _ or  _ Babe  _ you’ve never liked but  _ Babygirl _ , the way Frank says it, just gets to you. So you just incline your head to the side, a silent surrender and you can feel him grin against your skin.

Your eyes are closed so you don’t see his right hand leave the counter but you feel it settle on your hip and slowly glide down your thigh to the hem of your shorts. To your dismay, his mouth leaves your neck. 

“Spread your legs for me, Sweetheart” he rumbles into your ear and your oblige instantly, parting your legs and leaning slightly forward to accommodate him. Frank hums in approval and you can feel his fingers on your skin now, just under the hem of your shorts, slowly making their way under you right butt cheek and to your center, the touch light and measured. Gosh, he is barely touching you and your breathing is already getting fast again. You try to relax your hands because you’re still gripping the hard kitchen surface like crazy, anything to anchor you, but Frank chooses that moment to push the short’s fabric to the side, hooking it between your ass cheeks and the left side of your outer lips to grant him easier access. One large finger slides through your still and now again, wet folds. One lazy pass through your slit to your clit and your hands lock into place again. A harsh exhale leaves your mouth.

“Shit, already so fuckin’ wet huh? Guess I did interrupt something good”

You say nothing, you can’t right now.

Frank keeps up his slow and torturous pace, sometimes staying over your clit and circling it with a feather light touch that has you nearly screaming in frustration. You try to get a little bit more pressure by pushing down on his finger every time he does this, but he just goes back to teasing your slit. Your arms are trembling from the strain now and you murmur a nearly silent plea for more. He seems to hear you though, because he chuckles kindly and applies more pressure for you to moan in satisfaction for a few seconds, before he stops again, too soon. When you fantasize about him, you usually picture him as the teasing kind but your imagination could never have reached this level.

“Tell me… who’ve you been thinking ‘bout earlier?” 

You’re kind of put out to hear that his voice is still steady so you decide on the truth. In for a penny…

“You” you breathe softly and his mouvements stop all together. You’re satisfied with his reaction, when you realise you could have actually overshared. But then his hand is moving again and he growls deep in his throat. He presses his chest to your back, left hand coming up from the counter to grab your jaw and pull it to the side to press biting kisses into your neck and shoulder, making you keen. 

“Me, huh? Fuck, now I really want you to show me sometime... “ he pants roughly into your neck, index finger rubbing tighter and harder over you. “And  _ what  _ was I doin’?” 

You have to concentrate to answer him, the pressure on your clit so delicious now and your voice ends up breaking on each word.

“Actually… something… like... that…”

“ _ Something _ ?”

“... Finger...fucking… me”

He inhales sharply and you sense him adjust his position behind you, his clothed erection brushing against your ass for a second.

“Something like  _ that _ ?” And then two of his large fingers finally plunge deep into you, filling you to the brim. You cry out in bliss and go up on your tiptoes for a second as your body rises and your back bows backward, your head coming to rest on his shoulder, your eyes closed and bottom lip caught between your teeth.

“Fuck, you feel so good for me Babygirl” he groans into your temple. He withdraws slightly before pushing back all the way in, setting a steady rhythm and you call out his name sporadically to keep him going. 

The hand on your jaw slackens after a little while and travels down your neck, over your collarbone then a covered nipple, stroking down your belly to the junction of your thighs and finally stops directly on your clit. The fact that he is left handed is clear the second he starts working the little bud with perfect precision. He rolls it between index and thumb, with just the right amount of too much and not enough pressure or flicks quickly over it repeatedly to keep you on your toes and not know what to expect next. The rhythm of his two hands are completely different as well. Where his left hand is teasing you slowly but mercilessly, his right hand has still two fingers fucking you fast and deep and you whimper brokenly. You know it’s to keep you just on the edge from coming and you love and hate it at the same time. Damn, you had been so right, his fingers do feel absolutely incredible.The dual sensation has you removing your head from his shoulder to take your weight with your hands on the counter again and you lean forward a bit more to push your ass out to give him even better access. 

Frank grunts his approval and keeps up the pace. You feel him resting his forehead on the nape on your neck. “Holy shit, girl, look at you taking my fingers so perfectly” he says gruffly and you squeeze down on said fingers at the praise which has him groaning in appreciation. 

But no matter how long he planned on keeping you in this state of in between, your body has been so high for so long, that your orgasm is building inexorably and you’re ready to crash back down again. Him praising you definitely helps you along. Your legs start to shake and a light sheen of sweat is covering your skin. Your harsh breaths are intermingled with moans and gaps of  _ please mores  _ and  _ yesyesyes.  _

“Frank please” you beg one last time. “ _ Please _ ”

“I gotcha, Sweetheart” Frank answers finally and starts up-ing his pace on your clit.

“Yes!” you hiss elated. 

But Frank is apparently not completely done with you because he removes his two fingers from inside you, only to push back but with a third one this time. You can only cry out in surprise and deep pleasure as he gives you a second or two to adjust before he starts an intense rhythm again. You’ve never been this full with only fingers and now you can feel your release really curling hotter and tighter in your belly.

“F-f-f-frank, I’m so, so close” you manage to breath out. 

Frank then keeps a litany of words spilling out of his mouth against your neck :  _ So fucking perfect for me  _ and  _ taking me so beautifully _ .

And then you're suddenly right there again, just like before, ready to take the leap. You feel the shivers running through your whole body and centering where Frank is rubbing always tighter circles. Frank lifts his head from yours and growls deeply into your ear. “Now come for me, babygirl, come on my fingers!”

“Oh fuck,  _ Frank _ !” you mewl high pitched and that’s it. Everything in you snaps at his words. The intensity of this so long to come orgasm hits you like a freight train driven by Frank Castle. Your body curves back against his, your head back on his shoulder, facing his neck. Your hold on the kitchen worktop becomes deadly again after having slackened somewhat before and you cry out in pure unadulterated bliss. You dimly feel Frank stopping the fingers inside you and taking them out to circle your waist and push you even more back against him. His focus is on his left hand, index finger still stroking your bud with intense precision, prolonging your release.

As you’re slowly coming down, your body begins to tremble and Frank tightens his hold on you to prevent your knees from giving out on you. You finally release the worktop, hands a bit rigid, and put them over Frank’s arm to hold on. His finger hasn’t stop working you though and while it’s sending you nice aftershocks which have you jerking and gasping against him, you finally reach down with one hand to grab his wrist to stop his movements and rest it against your waist with the other. 

“Too much” you mumble into his throat.

You stand like that for a while, both not saying anything while you try to get your breathing back under control. As the seconds trickle by and you process the last fifteen minutes, you can’t help the laugh that bubbles up and escapes your lips. 

“What?” Frank asks and you can hear the amusement back in his voice again.

“That was  _ so not _ what I was expecting to happen tonight… Not that I mind, mind you” you grin, all relaxed limbs and all. 

Frank chuckles. “‘m a man full of surprises.”

You reach down to tug at your shorts to make yourself presentable again and snigger. “That you are” you say and turn around in his arms to look at him, your hands coming to rest on his strong chest. Your heart misses a beat when you see his face. He’s a bit flushed and he’s still breathing rather deeply but it’s his eyes. They are still dark with arousal, the gaze intense and fixed on yours. Frank’s lips break out in a smirk as he catches you staring. You swallow and clear your throat as you finally take in the hard outline of his dick against your pelvis. You’re about to open your mouth to inquire about it but he beats you to it.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Love”

“But-”

“‘m good” he cuts in again, kissing your temple to take the sting out of his rebuttal, before he’s letting go of you at last. 

You stay quiet and lean back against the counter as you nod vaguely. Frank takes a few steps away from you and turns to face you again, one hand coming up to rake through his hair and down his neck in an nervous gesture. He doesn’t look at you and you decide to break the silence. You’re still floating a bit on your high and you don’t want things to get uncomfortable between you two. 

“So… coffee?” 

You see him take a small breath and look back at you with a smile. His eyes are kind but unreadable like they so often are when he’s thinking about something. 

“Yeah, I’d like that, thanks”

You simply smile and get back to grab the things you need. The silence is only broken buy the coffee grinder for a small while. 

Your apartment is actually one large space with an open kitchen that gives on a big living area. A comfortable couch and a coffee table that are framed by two armchairs, face a flat screen TV and huge floor to ceiling windows. Your bedroom with en suite bathroom is on the opposite side from the kitchen. You adore this place. So, from where you’re preparing the two mugs, you only have to turn your head to the left to see Franck sitting on the couch, arms thrown over the back of it, legs spread wide. He stares unblinkingly at the darkness and buildings outside your windows. You bite your lip and sigh softly. 

Once you’re done, one mug with strong dark coffee for Frank in one hand and in the other one, one with decaf because you definitely don’t need any more excitement tonight, you make your way over to him. 

You walk around the back of the couch to sit down next to him, but at the opposite end, your back resting against the arm rest. You extend your hand with Frank’s mug toward him and he blinks down at it for a second before taking it. He turns his upper body to face you and you relax a little bit more at the half smile half smirk, he usually wears, he gives you. 

“Thanks” he says gratefully and hums in pleasure when he takes his first sip. 

“Anytime” you chuckle warmly. You had been proud to find out that Frank had initially come to your Café because he had heard people talking about the quality of your coffee. 

You sit there without saying anything but this time it’s a comfortable silence, both savoring your drinks. 

“So how’s Curtis?” you inquire after several long minutes. It’s an honest question but you also want to show Frank that you can still talk like you used to. You’ve never met Curtis but you’ve heard a lot about him and how he has always been there for Frank and that alone means a lot in your book. 

You end up talking for a small amount of time, conversation becoming easier before Frank decides to bid you goodnight. You walk him back to your door and he envelops you in a hug you weren’t expecting at this point, kissing you on a temple like he often does. You smile into his neck fondly and kiss him on one cheek. 

“Take care” he rasps into your ear, before letting go of you and opening the door. 

“Be careful” you counter with raised eyebrows and a meaningful look. 

Frank chuckles and nods. “”ll see what a can do” 

Then he walks off to the elevator, which opens to him immediately when he pushes the call button and steps inside, lifts a hand in a wave as the doors slide closed in front of him and then he’s gone. 

You close your door and lean against it, heaving a heavy sigh. You don’t really know what to feel right now. You’ve just had one of the most memorable orgasms of you life but still don’t know where you stand with Frank. If you go back to how things were before tonight, that’s fine with you. You’re kind of afraid you might have scared him off but the way he behaved before leaving makes you feel confident enough that you didn’t. The ball is definitely in Frank’s court now. You would have to wait and see. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this as I already have a "plot" in mind but maybe I'll let you guys decide.  
> Kudos and reviews are therefore always welcome =)


End file.
